


Mother's Day Surprises

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and the kids try to put together a wonderful Mother's Day for Melanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Surprises

The girls and CJ were up early that morning, impatiently waiting for Chris to get up and help them with breakfast. It was Mother's Day and the girls were anxious to do everything today for Melanie, giving her the chance to relax and enjoy the day. 

"We has to make pancakes, bacon, hot doggies..." Charlotte rambled, as Chris set the frying pan on the burner. "What else should we make? Should we make cuppycakes?" 

"Charlotte, one thing at a time," Chris said, as he moved around the kitchen to get everything set up. "Remember, we still have to take Mommy out to her surprise." 

The plan was to make Melanie breakfast, before getting everyone up and ready to head to the park for a picnic. Then, after spending a good portion of the day out, they would return home to relax while Chris fired up the barbecue for dinner. All of their friends were having their own little celebrations that day, with plans for the following weekend to hang out. Nyota was nearing the end of her pregnancy and feeling self-conscious about going out to begin with, so Spock had made plans to celebrate their impending arrival into parenthood for the day. 

Mixing the pancake batter into a bowl, Chris put the first batch in to cook, while getting another pan for the bacon. "Can you girls put these cups on the table?" he asked, handing them a stack of plastic cups. "Then I'll help with the plates and everything else." 

"I put these on table!" Sophia said, taking them from him. "O'Ivvie, you help me!" 

"I wants pink!" Olivia said, following her to the table. "Gimmie the pink cup!" 

It took another ten minutes to get the pancakes done and on a dish, while the bacon sizzled in the pan. The mini sausages that Sophia demanded to have, were cooking in the microwave with a few minutes left to spare. Not wanting to leave the bacon on the stove unattended, Chris started the pot of water for tea and the coffee machine, while getting the pieces onto a plate. 

"Let's get Mommy up," he announced, turning the stove top off. "And your brother for that matter." 

Melanie was surprised and startled when four bodies crawled all over her, screeching a few minutes later. CJ, almost a year old, crawled onto her, drooling and giggling. 

"Mama, Mama, Mama," he babbled, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Mama!" 

"Good Morning, tiger," she kissed his cheek. "This is a pleasant surprise! Getting a wake up call like this." 

The girls babbled and tried to pull her out of bed, which Chris put a stop to, giving her a chance to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. By the time they led her down into the kitchen, the table all set with the food, Melanie was touched. Claiming that they didn't have to go all out, the girls quickly defended their actions. 

"But Mommy!" Charlotte gasped. "It's Mommy Day! We're supposed to do  _everything_ for you!" 

"Yeah, Mommy," Chris teased. "Let us do everything for you!' 

Taking a seat at the table, Melanie was bombarded with cards and little presents from the kids, who watched with giddyness as she opened them. Chris was in the middle of putting food on the plates, as Melanie hugged and kissed the kids. 

"Thank you so much," she said, as Sophia hugged her. "You guys are spoiling me today!" 

"We spoil you everyday," Chris said, accepting a kiss from her. "But if you think we're done with just breakfast and a few gifts, you're mistaken! So let's eat up and then I want you all upstairs and getting ready." 

.....................

The Washington Park Arboretum in Seattle was somewhat busy on that Sunday afternoon, as the family walked through the gardens. CJ sat in his stroller with his toy puppy, while the girls ran ahead, stopping to look at the flowers in each garden. By the time they made it to the Japanese Garden, they decided to sit down on the lawn and eat their packed lunch. 

"So this is why you barred me from the kitchen last night," Melanie shook her head, as Chris handed out sandwiches to the girls. "Sneaky." 

"I couldn't spoil the surprise," he teased, as CJ sat between them. "Had Charlie found out that you knew about today, I don't think I'd be breathing right now." 

Charlotte pouted, "I would be very sad if Mommy found out about her surprise," she said. "Do you like your surprises, Mommy?" 

Melanie nodded, using the napkin to clean off the jelly from Olivia's mouth. "I  _love_ my surprises," she smiled. "Thank you for coming up with all of this and bringing me here." 

"Mommmyyyy, I wuv you!" Sophia said, wiping the peanut butter off her mouth, with the back of her hand. 

"I love you too," Melanie smiled. "I love you all!" 

After lunch, Chris set the empty basket into the stroller, while Melanie carried CJ in her arms. They walked through the Japanese garden before heading into the Winter Garden, observing the plants and geese that roamed the grounds. They managed a few pictures, with the assistance of strangers who were at the park that day. It was when they all sat down for a little break, when Chris picked up the camera and got a picture of Melanie with the kids, sitting around her. 

"Look! Daddy's taking pictures," Melanie said, pointing to him. "Come sit by Mommy and take a picture." 

With CJ on her lap, the twins sat on either side of her, while Charlotte leaned against her back with her arms around her neck. "Smile!" Chris said, before hitting the button.

"Did the picture come out?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie shifted CJ in her arms. 

"It's beautiful," Chris said, as the twins ran around in the grass. "Absolutely beautiful." 

....................

"Guys, take it easy!" Melanie yelled from the porch, as the girls ran in the yard. "No wrestling!" 

Chris snorted as he flipped the burgers on the grill, "I don't think they'll stop until someone starts crying," he pointed out, as she shifted CJ on her lap. "Right CJ? Your sisters are too rough with each other."

"Boo!" he screeched, clapping his hands. "Boo!!!!" 

"That's right," Melanie tickled him. "Boo to wrestling! Wrestling is bad!" 

Closing the grill, Chris pulled a chair out and sat next to her, glancing into the yard and Sophia and Olivia rolled around with each other. "Tired?" he asked, as Melanie sat back with a sigh. 

She shrugged, "A little," she admitted. "Probably had a bit too much sun today." 

"It's a good thing we have the umbrella for the table, huh?" he asked, nodding to the contraption above them. "And hopefully these four will go down for bed easily tonight." 

"I think I might too," Melanie yawned, as CJ snuggled against her. "For May, it's pretty damn hot." 

Chris pouted, "I have more surprises for you though," he said, as she turned to look at him. "Ones that don't include the kids." 

She snickered, "Oh?" she looked somewhat interested. "Are these... clothing optional surprises?" 

"Maybe," he shrugged, as Olivia bounded up the porch steps. "But I guess you'll have to wait and see." 

"Mamaaaaaa," Olivia whined, rushing to her. "I hot and thirsty." 

Chris reached for the mini cooler on the edge of the table and pulled out a water bottle. "Here we go," he said, unscrewing the top. "Why don't you sit down for a bit and rest? Dinner should be done soon and we still have to get everything out of the fridge that we made last night." 

"How much food did you make?" Melanie shook her head. "Is that why you crawled into bed so late?" 

"We makes lots of food," Olivia said, taking a sip from her water bottle. "I makes it for you!" 

Going back to the grill, Melanie listened as Olivia talked, while CJ dozed off. Halfway through the conversation, Sophia and Charlotte wandered up to the table, taking juice boxes and water from the cooler and sitting in their seats. 

"Don't get too comfortable," Chris warned. "I need you to go inside and wash your hands before you eat. Who knows whats on them." 

"Poopie!" Sophia giggled, clapping her dirt-streaked hands. "Flowah poopie!" 

Melanie snorted, "Go wash the flower poop off your hands," she said. "Mommy put pretty soap in the downstairs bathroom for you to use." 

Sophia and Olivia ran inside quickly, while Charlotte took her time. "We have to call Grandma after dinner," she announced. "And Auntie Ny, Auntie Giggy and Auntie Louisa!" 

"And we will," Melanie promised. "Go wash up for dinner, that way we can call them all before it gets too late!" 

Setting her juice box down, Charlotte pushed the chair back and got up, running into the house quickly. Chris snorted as he set the burgers and hotdogs onto a dish, before turning the grill off. 

"You'd think with the food cooking, they'd be quick to clean up," he teased, as CJ woke. "At least this one listens." 

"This one is still a baby," Melanie reminded him, standing from her chair. "I'm going to get his highchair and his dinner before they all start running in and out of the house. Will you be alright out here?" 

He nodded, "Go on and pick something yummy," he said, putting the burgers onto the buns. "I'll be right in to help bring out the rest of the food." 

......................

After making a few phone calls to Anne and the others, Melanie brought the kids down into the yard to play for a bit longer. Sitting on the bottom step, she watched as the girls ran about, playing with various toys and on the swing set, while CJ sat before her on the grass. 

"Fifteen minutes and then bath time," Chris said, tossing the garbage into a trash bag. "That way we can get them into the bath and down for bed." 

Melanie nodded, turning her attention back to the kids, when CJ started to push himself up onto his feet. "C-Chris!" she waved at him frantically. "Come here!" 

Setting the bag down on the chair, Chris rushed to the top of the steps, fearing to find a horror scene before him. But when he saw CJ standing on shaking legs, he gasped. 

"He's.." he started, as CJ giggled, clapping his hands as he wobbled. "He's standing on his own!" 

"Mommy! Mommy! CJ's walking!" Charlotte squealed, sliding down the slide to rush over. 

Taking one step forward, CJ pulled his other leg up and in front of the other, taking his first full step. "Oh my god!" Melanie gasped, as CJ turned to look at her. "Are you walking?" 

He pointed at her, as Charlotte came up to him, taking his hand gently. "Can you walk with your sister?" Chris asked, coming down the steps and onto the lawn. "Charlie, hold his hands and walk slowly. Maybe he'll get the idea and walk with you." 

Doing what she was told, Charlotte held onto CJ's hands and took a small step backwards. "Come on, CJ! Come walk with me!" she said, as the boy shrieked. 

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Melanie shook her head, as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe it!" 

"Mommy, he's doing it!" Charlotte squealed, as CJ stomped in the grass, following Charlotte's lead. "He's walking!" 

Taking six full steps, CJ fell on his bottom with a light thud, while holding onto Charlotte's hands. Quickly, his happy demeanor fell and he began to wail. 

"Awww," Charlotte pouted, as Chris got down on the lawn and pulled him onto his lap. "It's okay to fall down, CJ!" 

"Look at you, buddy!" Chris said, kissing his wet cheeks. "You just took your first set of steps!" 

As the toddler cried, Melanie moved to sit down next to Chris on the lawn. "Our last baby to learn his first steps," she pouted, as Chris rocked the boy in his arms. "Give him a month and we'll be chasing him all over the place." 

While calming the cranky toddler down, Melanie called the twins over. "Let's wrap it up and start heading inside!" she said, as they whined. "Bubble baths for the three of you!" 

....................

As Mother's Day came to an end, Melanie Pike was one exhausted Mommy. Between bubble baths, drying hair and reading bedtime stories, she was ready for bed herself after the last child fell asleep. It had been a long and active day, between the park and playing in the yard with the kids. 

"Are you going to sleep?" Chris asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I figured you'd want to take a shower?" 

"I'm too tired to wash my hair," Melanie mumbled, as he came over to the bed. 

He snorted, "Come on," he lightly shook her shoulder. "Get up and come into the bathroom." 

Melanie groaned as she pushed and pulled herself up and out of bed, following Chris into their bathroom. "Do you want me to fall and crack my head on the shelf?" she asked, as he pushed the shower curtain out of the way. "And why is so dark in her-" 

She stopped and gasped at the sight of their bathtub, filled with water and bubbles. On the counter, were a few candles already lit and burning away. 

"I figured you could take a bath," Chris said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I know we don't have a swimming pool of a tub, but I figured this would do." 

"You put all this together for me?" Melanie asked quietly, eyeing the tub. "Why?" 

Chris gave her a small smile, "Because you deserve it," he said. "And I just wanted to make today extra special for you." 

Melanie rested her head against his shoulder, "And Mother's Day isn't just about one day," Chris continued. "I just want you to know that we love and appreciate you, all three hundred and sixty five days a year. No matter what the circumstances are and how each day plays out." 

"You are just  _too_ good to me," Melanie murmured, as Chris moved forward to set a towel down on the floor by the tub. "I think for Father's Day, I'm going to get you a bigger bath tub so we can both take a bath  _together."_

"I think you would use that gift more than me," he pointed out, as she started stripping out of her clothes. "Get in and relax. I'll be back in a few minutes to wash your hair." 

Easing into the hot water, Melanie slid down under the bubbles and sighed deeply. While the tub was a bit small for her, she found herself dozing off, when Chris came back into the room. 

She smiled at him, "Where did you go?" she asked, as he knelt down against the side of the tub. 

"Just making sure they're all asleep," he said, grabbing a bottle of shampoo off the shelf. "That way I don't have to leave you again. It's not safe leaving someone unattended in a bathtub, Mellie. Especially when they're at risk of dozing off." 

"I don't think I'm capable of drowning in this thing," she snorted, sitting up so he could wet her hair. 

Massaging her scalp firm, but gently, Melanie closed her eyes and relaxed into the movement of his hands. By the time the soap was rinsed from her hair and her body was scrubbed clean with a floral scented body wash, Melanie was out of tub and wrapped in a towel. 

"A little frisky with those hands, huh?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. "I should make you give me baths more often." 

"I don't think I can do anymore kneeling," Chris chuckled, as she kissed him. "I'm getting too old, Mellie." 

She moaned, "Not old enough for me," she teased, as he backed out of the bathroom, his arms around her waist. "I like you just the way you are." 

Chris took a few more steps back, before the back of his knees hit the bed. "Oh yeah?" he asked, taking Melanie down with him. "I love you just the way you are." 

"Ahh, quoting Bruno Mars," Melanie snickered, leaning down to kiss him. 

"Hey, he's pretty smooth with words," Chris pointed out, as she shifted against him. "Should we lock the door tonight?" 

Melanie smiled and nodded, "Suddenly, I find that I'm not so tired after all," she whispered, lightly tapping at his chin. 

Chris grinned and sat up, moving her gently to the side, as he rushed up and off the bed to lock the door. Giggling, Melanie laid out horizontal on the bed with her towel still wrapped around her, watching as he moved. 

"I have high hopes," Chris started, as he moved to kneel over her. "That they'll sleep right through the night and make getting up for school easier." 

"Hmmm, then I guess we better get started," she teased, resting arms under her head. "It might be us that will have a hard time getting up at seven-fifteen." 

Pulling the towel open, Chris leaned down to kiss her full on the lips, sliding his hands under her shoulders. Melanie sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. 

"Happy," Chris started, kissing her from lips to check. "Mother's Day." 

"Just you wait. Father's Day is going to be just as good," Melanie teased, before breaking off into a long, drawn out moan. "Thank you for today." 

He nodded, "You're very welcome," he said softly, as she rubbed small circles against his back. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Melanie whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "Now... can I have my last surprise?" 

...............

The next morning came quickly, as the sun streamed through the blinds and the alarm clock went off. Getting Charlotte and Sophia up for school was like every other morning, as the girls whined and grumbled through the process of brushing their teeth and getting dressed for the day. Chris headed down to make their lunch and some breakfast, while Melanie fixed up their hair and made sure their clothes were neat and clean. 

"I don't wannnnnaaaaaa goooooo!" Charlotte whined, she carried CJ downstairs. "Can't we stay home?" 

"I stay homeeeee!" Sophia cried, stomping down the stairs. 

Melanie sighed, "It's only for a little while," she reminded them, as they headed into the kitchen. "Let's get some food in those bellies and then we'll get going." 

In her arms, CJ yawned widely, before setting his head down against her shoulder. It was clear that once the girls were out of the house and after eating a nice bowl of mushy cereal, that he would be heading into dreamland. Olivia was still upstairs asleep, cuddled around all her pigs and under her princess sheets. 

"Girls," Chris warned, as Sophia tried to push her plate away. "If you don't behave, I'm taking away TV privileges tonight." 

"Noooo!" Sophia whined, as he pushed her plate back towards her. "No take away!" 

He shook his head, "Then eat your breakfast," he said. "School will be over before you know it and you'll be home everyday." 

Catching Melanie's eye, he gave her a tired smile, to which she returned. Mother's Day was over and while the girls were acting up now, it didn't mean anything different. Still happy, despite being tired a bit achey, Melanie Pike would smile just as much today, if not more. 


End file.
